1. Field
Example embodiments relate to vertical memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertical memory devices increase integration density in comparison to planar devices. In a method of manufacturing a vertical memory device, after alternately depositing a plurality of memory cells and insulation layers, the memory cells and the insulation layers are etched to form an opening. Polysilicon is deposited in the opening to form a channel. The channel may be formed to have a cup shape or a hollow cylindrical shape so that the channel may be thin.